superhero_fanon_watanabefandomcom-20200214-history
Erika 2.0 (fanmade character)
HISTORY Erika 2.0 is the latest Cyborg created for the sole purpose of destroying Insect-Man by an evil scientist. She is an assassin. POWERS/ABILITIES Powers Cyborg Physiology: '''Erika 2.0 is made from an extremely durable material and features two different energy cores that power her entire system. She possesses cybernetic enhancements that provide superhuman strength, endurance, intelligence and durability. She can also interface with computers. While her full capabilities are unknown, she was specifically built to adapt to extremely cold temperatures and for an extended underwater war. Erika's system allows her to survive in space for an unspecified amount of time. Her systems are extremely high tech, something that puts Insect-Man to shame. '''Hyper Intelligence: Just like a computer can store data in its memory, Erika possesses a superior intellect than most human prodigies. She could record all knowledge from a planet. Her capacity to hold data in nearly limitless. She can manipulate wiring and functions in the cerebellum allowing her to learn everything. Virus: '''Erika contains several sentient viruses that listen to her (though they are not bound to do so). This allows her to can gain complete control of any system it has unfettered access to, allowing it to manipulate data or rearrange security privileges. She can hack and override almost every system. '''Superhuman Strength: At optimal capacity, Erika can lift in excess of 45 tons. If she pushes himself, he can even exceed 50 tons, but not without causing severe stress to her cybernetic components. Erika's upper strength limits have fluctuated with upgrades to her systems over time. Her new strength limit is somewhere around 70-75 tons. Her strength also allows her to jump several meters at ease. Nigh-Invulnerability: Her body provides her with natural body armor offering resistance versus energy attacks. She is completely immune to radiation based and radioactive isotopes. In fact, radiation (any form) further empowers her. Military weaponry like bombs, missiles, grenades, rockets and laser beams cannot harm her. Super Speed: Erika can move, react and respond at superhuman speeds that cannot be followed, perceived or detected by the human eye. Superhuman Agility: Erika's agility, balance, and bodily coordination are enhanced to levels that are beyond the natural physical limits of even the finest human athlete. Flight: Erika can fly and travel at supersonic speeds. Heat Seeking Missiles: An enhanced version of the heat seeking missile designed to hit the targets emitting heat signatures. Sonic Cannon: Sonic Cannon can make frequencies that could make someones ears bleed. Can be used to permanently deafen someone Energy Absorption: Multi-spectrum resonating inducting antenna array convert electromagnetic radiation into electric energy for use or storage. Phasing/Intangibility: Erika 2.0 has the ability to phase through solid objects. The only limit is that it cannot use its weapons while phased. Heat and Radiation Generation/Emission: She can expel radiation from himself in a number of ways such as firing blasts of solid radiation in the form of powerful concussive blasts or emitting radiation in the form of intense heat that, at maximum temperature, is said to be hot enough to incinerate an entire neighborhood and sometimes can level an entire mountain. She can also fire concentrated rays of heat from her eyes in the form of lasers. Tainted Blood: Has a tainted blood that makes normal humans sick and people/animals with prolonged exposure will die. Absorption Cells: Her body permits Erika to replicate the qualities, mainly powers and skills, of any others in her immediate proximity. This effect can be cumulative depending on the iteration of Erika encountered with each person in his vicinity adding to the pool of abilities she can pull from and the strength of those powers. As a side effect of his ability to replicate powers, in some instances she will replicate the equipment that generated the power. Cybernetic Sensing/Scanner: She has special lenses in her eyes along with a HUD, this allows for Night vision, Infra-red and can detect both ultraviolet and radio waves. She has a special GPS which can provide location and time information in all weather, geography, structures, roads, names given anywhere on earth and even space. Using her enhanced mind and abilities, she can scan anything and analyze the data and information that is gathered. Her new upgrades provides RADAR, lie detector and Threat identification/classification. The later grants the ability to identify any threats from anyone or anything by means of certain designations. The purpose of the power could either be a protection to oneself or for the others. Cyberpathy: She can perceive, understand, control and generate electronic, digital, and radio transmissions without accessing any standard source of communication. ' Abilities Expert Tracker:' Master Combatant: Expert Engineer: Strength level Unknown. ''' '''Weaknesses None known. Category:Characters Category:Fan-fiction characters Category:Fan-made Category:Fan-fiction Category:Marvel Category:Villians Category:Assassins